


The big threesome (get it)

by loloisafangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Against a Wall, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Poseidon, Bottom Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not really though, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poseidon gets wrecked fam, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hades, Top Zeus, fucking against a wall, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loloisafangirl/pseuds/loloisafangirl
Summary: Smut. Literally just smut. Read the tags and pairing. Please do not read this if you are innocent I do not want to corrupt you.





	The big threesome (get it)

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup, I'm the author of 'Really? Right in front of my salad?' in case you were wondering (I'm desperate okay, please check it out.) But I thought I'd give the people who ship Zeus, Poseidon and Hades this mess. Enjoy.  
> Also I think that I should go to therapy real quick bc I should not be writing this  
> but hey  
> you only live once bruh idk

“Well this is lovely,” Poseidon muttered in Zeus’s ear. 

Zeus agreed, equally as sarcastic as his brother. Hades looked at them from where he was sitting across from them, a pained look in his eyes. Poseidon just gave him a helpless look and turned his attention back to Hera, who was speaking. He didn’t really register her words, just picked up “family gathering”, “supper”, “no arguing”, and “bonding”. He had no idea what the woman was on about, but that's besides the point because here he was, stuck with the rest of his dysfunctional godly family, eating dinner. After Hera was done her speech, the gods talked amongst themselves, but only with the people they could stand to talk to. Hermes, Apollo and Dionysus, Athena and Artemis, Aphrodite and Ares, Hera and Demeter, and Hestia and Hephaestus. Which meant that Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were left to talk to each other.

“So…” Zeus started awkwardly. “This is...great.”

“Yep,” Hades agreed sarcastically. “Best situation I’ve been in.”

Poseidon sighed and took a bite out of his steak. “You two are so awkward,” he said after he swallowed. 

They shrugged. After the war was over, a lot of stress had been lifted off the god’s shoulders. Apollo and Hermes were back to their upbeat selves, Aphrodite was as beautiful as she was before, and the big three had lost a significant amount of age, all ranging from 23 to 27.

“I’m bored,” Apollo complained from his seat to the left of Poseidon. Poseidon hummed his agreement. 

Hera rolled her eyes. “Well, strike up a conversation with someone you don’t usually talk to.”

“ _ You’re _ not talking to someone you don’t usually talk to,” he shot back.

Hera heaved a sigh. “Fine. Poseidon—” Poseidon’s eyes shot up from his plate, “— how’s Atlantis moving along after the war?” 

Poseidon looked at her in surprise, but gathered himself quickly. “Oh, it’s doing fine. Quite good, actually. I got Triton to gather a few mermen and mermaids to help rebuild part of Atlantis while I fought off some leftover imposing threats—” his words got caught in his throat when he felt a hand at the button of his jeans. He looked at Zeus sharply who was feigning innocence and sipping his glass with one hand. 

“That’s great, Poseidon,” Hera smiled a little forcedly. “We did a similar thing up here on Olympus—” 

Poseidon wasn’t listening. He pushed himself up so his lap was fully concealed under the table, while Zeus pulled his hand back and put it through the opening between the armrest and the chair. Poseidon glanced at him warningly. Zeus just caught his eye and gave him a small smirk, turning his attention back to Hera, who was rambling like everyone was listening. He pulled his zipper down completely and pulled his boxers down over his semi-hard dick. He waited a few moments, and Poseidon was about to zip it back up, when Zeus’s hand came around it quickly in a fist. Poseidon jolted slightly, but thankfully no one noticed. Except for Aphrodite, who looked over at him in surprise. Her surprised face quickly turned to one that the gods like to call her ‘shipping face’ and she winked and smiled brightly. Poseidon’s cheeks turned bright red.

Zeus eventually started to stroke. Poseidon stabbed his mashed potatoes a little too forcefully and blinked rapidly. This time, Hades looked at him weirdly but otherwise stayed focused on his meal. Zeus smirked and moved his hand up to the tip, rubbing feather-light circles into the slit. Poseidon closed his eyes briefly. He shoved the potatoes into his mouth and swallowed, trying to distract himself. 

Zeus increased the pressure and moved his index finger inside of his foreskin, moving it in small circles. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Poseidon swore, lurching forward and gripping the table in front of him. The whole table turned to look at him. Aphrodite giggled quietly. 

“Is something wrong, Poseidon?” Hestia asked softly.

“No, sorry,” Poseidon turned bright red. “Just got a really bad headache all of the sudden.”

Apollo raised an eyebrow. “I can get you some medicine for that if you’d like?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Poseidon lied. “Continue, Hera.” 

Hera smiled brightly and continued her chatter. Soon enough, the rest of the Olympians went back to their own little conversations. Zeus was smirking proudly. He removed his finger from Poseidon’s foreskin, and dragged it down the vein on the underside of his dick slowly. Poseidon shuddered. Zeus cupped his balls tightly. Poseidon let out a shaky breath. Zeus smiled at Hera and nodded along, picking up a green bean and taking a small bite out of it. He wrapped his thumb around Poseidon’s balls so it was on top, and massaged them with force. Poseidon bit his lip harshly to stop from crying out. His thighs started to shake uncontrollably. He glanced at Zeus, breathing laboured and eyes blown wide. Zeus acted perfectly innocent, nodding at Hera interestedly. He moved his hand up from Poseidon’s balls and along his shaft. He stroked up and down slowly, and the pleasure was slowly starting to build. Poseidon leaned back in his chair, trying desperately to catch is breath subtly. Hades was looking at him with mild concern. He was about open his mouth when he dropped his fork on the floor.

“Oh, my bad,” he said, ducking underneath the table. No one paid him any mind or even noticed he was there in the first place. Poseidon expected Zeus to let go and quickly try to hide what they were doing, but he just made it more evident. _Please kill me_ , Poseidon thought. _Please._ Hades didn’t show any sign of movement for a long time. _Kill. Me. Now,_ Poseidon thought. He expected Hades to pop back up with a disgusted expression, telling them off and announcing what they were doing to the whole table…

But instead he got a warm mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Poseidon jolted. Yet again, the whole table turned to him. Aphrodite full on laughed and turned to the rest of the table. 

“You did not hear that, you will not question it, and you will not do anything about it,” she charm speaked. The whole table fell back into their previous conversations. She winked at them and went back to talking to Ares. 

Poseidon could feel Hades’s smirk. Zeus, obviously feeling Hades there, moved his hand back to fondle his balls again. Poseidon’s gut clenched. Hades briefly went farther down his dick, before returning to the tip. Seemingly bored of just sucking, he stuck his tongue inside of Poseidon’s foreskin. Poseidon’s hips jerked violently, but Hades quickly pushed his hips against the back of the chair to keep him still. Hera was now talking to Demeter again, and no one paid the three of them any mind. Hades circled his tongue around in his foreskin forcefully, and Poseidon’s mouth dropped open. His eyes fluttered and rolled back. Zeus smirked at his brother’s blissed out face, picking up his pace in the massaging of his balls. 

Poseidon leaned his forehead against Zeus’s shoulder. “ _ Sh _ — _ shit _ .”

Zeus smirked. Hades removed his hands from Poseidon’s hips and pried Zeus’s fingers off of Poseidon’s dick quickly. He pulled back and licked a little precome off of Poseidon’s tip, before pulling back completely. 

Poseidon could feel him move closer, and without a warning, he took Poseidon’s cock completely in his mouth and down his throat, from base to tip.

Poseidon’s eyes blew wide open. His torso writhed and his eyes rolled back into his head again. His hips jolted, trying to get even further into Hades’ mouth. Hades smirked and held his hips down again. He breathed a whine into Zeus’s neck. “Fu— _ fuck _ .  _ Holy fucking shit _ .” 

“You don’t hear anything or see anything out of the ordinary, nor  _ will _ you see or hear anything out of the ordinary,” Poseidon vaguely heard Aphrodite’s voice say, but it was distant. His gut swirled with heat and pleasure, and he gripped Hades’ hair harshly. Zeus smiled smugly and reached behind Poseidon to grip his ass harshly. Poseidon’s eyes fluttered violently, and his hips tried to lift again. His mouth gaped uncontrollably and his thighs clenched and shook around Hades’ head. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he breathed out into Zeus’ neck. “ _ Fuck _ ,  _ fuck _ ,  _ fuck _ .” Hades swirled his tongue around the underside of Poseidon’s dick. He started to bob his head up and down, and Poseidon lost it. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna…”

Hades popped off and Poseidon whined quietly. Zeus stopped Hades from going back down on Poseidon and gestured underneath the table for him to return to his seat. Soon enough, Hades popped back up in his chair, smirking at Poseidon. Zeus removed his hand from Poseidon’s ass and picked his fork and knife back up, eating his steak like nothing ever happened. Poseidon looked at him disbelievingly and desperately. Zeus looked around and made sure no one was looking except for Hades, and leaned in to whisper in Poseidon’s ear. “After dinner, love.” 

Poseidon looked at him, annoyed but also flustered at being called ‘love’. His hard on was painful, but he slipped it back into his underwear and jeans quickly. He winced, but shakily picked up his fork and knife. He cut into his steak weakly. He could tell his cheeks were still red from the slight burn on them. He felt Hades staring at him, and looked up to see him staring at Poseidon lustfully and unashamedly. Poseidon turned red and looked away.

The dinner lasted another painful hour, and by the time it was done, Poseidon’s erection was almost down completely. The rest of the Olympians cleared out, awkwardly saying their goodbyes. 

“I’ll be in my temple,” Zeus said, seemingly randomly. But Poseidon caught it, and looked at Zeus, who caught his eyes. They looked at Hades, who raised an eyebrow in a way that wouldn’t be seductive to anyone who didn’t know what happened. Zeus smirked and flashed away, as did Hades. Poseidon paused, took a deep breath, and flashed to Zeus’s temple.

Before he could even gather in his surroundings, there were lips on his neck. Poseidon gasped as felt Hades back him into a wall. Zeus smirked at them from his place by the bed. He walked over, taking his shirt off quickly. “Someone’s excited,” he teased.

Hades snorted against Poseidon’s neck. “Who wouldn’t be?” He kissed along Poseidon’s jaw. He moved down lower, sucking on his pulse point harshly. Poseidon’s eyes fluttered.  

“He has the best facial expressions,” Zeus commented, coming over. He pushed Poseidon and Hades gently, and slipped behind his older but smaller brother’s back, sandwiching himself between Poseidon and the wall. Hades trailed hot kisses further down Poseidon’s neck, sucking hickeys into the point where Poseidon’s neck met his shoulder. Poseidon laid this head back against Zeus’s shoulder to give him more access. Zeus smirked and nibbled on his ear gently. Poseidon let out a shaky breath. 

Zeus removed his teeth and planted a small kiss to his neck, before slipping his arms around Poseidon’s waist. Poseidon leant back into him, leaning almost his full weight against the younger man’s chest. Zeus smirked against the back of his neck again, and slipped his hands down further to unzip Poseidon’s jeans. Poseidon swallowed as he removed his boxers and pants. He circled his hands all over Poseidon’s toned hips, purposefully avoiding his dick. “Just do it, you fuck,” Poseidon breathed out. 

Zeus snickered. “Y’know, you’re not very intimidating when you’re sandwiched between two of the most powerful gods in existence, and moaning when you talk.”

“First of all, I’m also one of the most powerful gods in existence, and second of all, I’m not  _ moaning _ —” 

Hades and Zeus wrapped their fists around Poseidon’s length simultaneously. Poseidon jolted back against Zeus and let out a choked moan. 

Hades chuckled lowly into his ear. “Of course you aren’t.” He moved his hand up and down Poseidon’s shaft slowly, while Zeus groped his balls harshly. 

“I— _ mgnn _ —tha-at’s n-not— _ shit _ —fa-air,” Poseidon tried to say. His eyes rolled to the ceiling and his lips parted. Hades chuckled against his neck. Zeus moved his hands to Poseidon’s hips and gripped them harshly. He brought Poseidon up slightly, and started to grind against him from behind. Zeus let out a small sigh of satisfaction, while Poseidon fell back against his chest again. “Shit.” 

Hades pulled back from his neck and pulled his shirt off, while Zeus lifted Poseidon’s off easily so he was completely naked. Hades was about to go back to attacking his neck, when Zeus slipped away from behind Poseidon and gently moved to stand beside Hades.

“I’ll prepare him, you fuck him?” he offered to Hades, who got a sly grin on his face.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” They turned their gazes back to Poseidon lustfully. Poseidon swallowed and backed up until his back hit the wall. Zeus grinned at him wolfishly and stepped forward. In a flash, he attached his lips to Poseidon’s jaw. He stepped back to remove his own pants, but quickly returned to Poseidon’s neck after he completed. He trailed kisses down his chest and around the delicate swell of his pectoral muscles. He kissed a trail over to his right nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking harshly. Poseidon’s head lolled back against the wall. Zeus smirked and moved to the other nipple, making Poseidon take a sharp inhale. Zeus swirled his tongue around the bud, before kissing back down his stomach. He sunk to his knees.

Poseidon looked down at him lustfully. Zeus smirked at him and gave a small kiss to his tip. Zeus looked over to Hades. “The lube’s in the first drawer of the bedside table.” 

Hades nodded, a dazed and lustful look in his eyes. He made quick work of finding the lube, and tossed it over to Zeus. Hades walked over to stand beside them and Poseidon looked up at him hazily. He gave a soft chuckle and ran his hand through Poseidon’s hair. “We’re going to absolutely wreck you,” he said softly.

Poseidon could only manage a soft hum of agreement. “I think you already have.” He gestured to his half-limp form. Hades laughed quietly while Zeus slicked up his fingers. Hades caressed his cheek gently, and he tilted Poseidon’s chin up for a soft kiss. It was light and almost chaste at first, before they realized what they were doing and it became more heated. Hades stuck his tongue in Poseidon’s mouth, but Poseidon fought for at least one point of dominance. Hades just smiled pitifully against his lips and tugged Poseidon’s hair sharply. Poseidon lost it there, and let out a soft moan into Hades’ mouth. He slowly made his hand down to Hades’ jeans, and Hades, getting the hint, pulled his jeans and boxers down and off. Poseidon smiled against his lips and wrapped a hand around his dick.

Hades’ breath caught in his throat as he started to stroke. He let out a sharp exhale into Poseidon’s mouth. His breathing grew laboured as Poseidon circled his tip and moved back down to massage his balls. He let out a soft noise and pulled away from the kiss to rest his chin on top of Poseidon’s head, breathing picking up. Poseidon almost forgot about what Zeus was doing, before he felt something at his entrance. Except, it wasn’t a finger…

It was a tongue.

Poseidon’s eyes flew wide open. His head involuntarily threw itself back up against the wall. “ _ Holyfuckingshit _ .”

Hades looked at him in mild confusion, but looked down and quickly got what was going on. He smirked broadly. “What, you’ve never been rimmed before?” 

“I—I’ve never h-had— _ nngg _ — _ anything _ near...m-my— _ nggg _ — a-asshole,” he wheezed out between moans. 

Hades stared at him. Zeus momentarily stopped his licking, before shrugging and continuing. “But you’ve had male lovers before us, haven’t you?” Hades asked him in confusion.

“Y-yes, but I— _ fuck! _ —never...b-bottomed before.” He let out a choked moan. 

Hades looked at him in surprise. “Really? I thought you always bottomed.”

Poseidon looked at him, offended. Well, he _ looked _ completely blissed out and not offended, but he was. “W-what’s that supposed—” he writhed, “—t-to mean?” 

Hades shrugged. “Don’t really know, just assumed it.” He wrapped his fist around Poseidon’s cock again, stroking lazily. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Poseidon yelled, hips jolting sporadically. “ _ Holyfuckingshit _ .” His breathing picked up drastically, uncontrollably slipping out moans here and there. His thighs shook violently. Waves of pleasure coursed through his every nerve. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna…”

Both Hades and Zeus pulled away. 

Poseidon whined pathetically. “ _ P _ - _ please _ .” 

Zeus just smirked. “Not yet, love.” He slicked up his fingers and circled one around Poseidon’s rim until he relaxed. Poseidon inhaled sharply as Zeus stuck a finger in, knuckle deep. It burned slightly, but it was bearable. Hades kissed him softly.

Zeus wiggled it around a bit, before slowly adding another finger. Poseidon hissed at the burn. Hades peppered his face with small kisses. “Hang in there love, it’ll feel good in a second.” 

Poseidon nodded and closed his eyes. Eventually, true to Hades’ word, after a little wriggling, the pain started to morph into pleasure. Poseidon hesitantly rolled his hips down on the fingers. Zeus grinned at him from his spot on the floor and started to scissor him gently. Poseidon leant his head against the wall and exhaled shakily. Zeus kissed his inner thigh softy. He scissored him gently, but eventually got impatient. Poseidon gasped as he sunk a third finger in and pushed in deeper. The burn wasn’t as bad (he had used more lube), but it still had a light sting. He exhaled. Zeus pushed his fingers up and started to move around, and Poseidon felt a little bit of pleasure. It wasn’t as good as he thought it was going to be, and the confusion must’ve showed on his face, because Zeus smirked at him from the floor.

And then he curled his fingers and Poseidon actually screamed. 

Zeus looked at him in shock, retracting his fingers slightly. “Holy shit…”

“...Somebody’s sensitive,” Hades commented with wide eyes, looking between Poseidon and Zeus with his his eyebrows raised. 

Poseidon turned bright red. “...Sorry.”

“ _ Sorry? _ ” Hades and Zeus repeated simultaneously, looking at Poseidon like he was the greatest prize in the entire world. “We’re gonna have so much fun with this,” Zeus said, looking at Hades like christmas came early.  

“Hell yeah we are.”

Zeus sunk his fingers back in quickly and curled his fingers. Poseidon jolted violently against the wall. “ _ Fucking hell! _ ” 

Zeus removed his fingers from his prostate, and then pressed them down again. Poseidon slapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes rolled back and fluttered. “ _ Shit! _ ” Zeus pulled back again and pressed down, except this time he didn’t remove his fingers, and massaged Poseidon’s prostate. Poseidon writhed against the wall, a scream parting his lips. Hades shut him up with a kiss. Zeus moved his fingers in circles on Poseidon’s prostate, and Poseidon fell limp in Hades’ arms. His torso shook and writhed. His legs shook violently, and his eyes twitched and fluttered, rolling back into his head again. Hades smirked against his lips. Poseidon gripped onto Hades’ shoulders like a lifeline. 

Instead of pulling back, Zeus kissed Poseidon’s thigh once, pressed harder, and then took all of his cock in his mouth and down his throat. Poseidon’s eyes went wide, he threw his head back, and collapsed against the wall. Moan after moan escaped his lips, and he sunk to the floor. Zeus didn’t stop his movements, and Poseidon was fairly sure he looked like he was having a seizure. Zeus just took even more of Poseidon’s cock in his mouth, smirking up at him from his place between his spread legs. Poseidon felt tears of pleasure gather in his eyes. Zeus added more pressure to his prostate and hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder. Poseidon exploded with a scream. Thick white strips shot out of his dick and down Zeus’s throat. His thighs shook around Zeus’s head, and he let out a drawn out moan as he finished his orgasm. 

He panted against the wall. “Holy...fucking…. _ shit _ .”

Hades smirked at him from where he was still standing. “Oh, we’re not done yet.”

Poseidon looked up at him, out of breath. “What?”

Hades’ smirk grew broader. “You’re extra sensitive now...did you really think we’d let that go to waste?” 

Poseidon looked at him in horror. He laughed and hauled Poseidon up by the arm. He shoved Poseidon back against the wall. “Now it’s my turn,” he growled into his ear lowly.

Poseidon swallowed. Hades trailed his hand back down to Poseidon’s softened dick, taking it in his palm and stroking it lightly. Poseidon inhaled sharply at the extra intense feeling. Hades smirked and sucked even more hickeys onto his neck. He gripped Poseidon’s dick harder, and heat started to swirl in his gut again. Hades moved his finger back and stuck it inside his foreskin, knowing that was Poseidon’s favourite. Poseidon choked and gripped Hades’ shoulders. Every pleasurable moment was multiplied by two. 

Hades smirked and stroked him until he was hard again. Zeus helpfully lubed up Hades’ dick for him, which caused Hades’ breath to catch a little in his throat. Zeus smirked and stepped back, stroking himself unashamedly. Poseidon’s head lolled back against the wall. His mouth hung open, but no words came out. Hades kissed his neck once, smiling a bit, before removing his hand and hauling Poseidon’s hips up so his legs wrapped around his waist. Poseidon looked at him with wide eyes. Hades smirked and backed him up even closer to the wall. “You’ve ever fucked someone against a wall?” He asked lowly into Poseidon’s ear. “Well, you’re about to know how it feels on the receiving end.” He lined his dick up with Poseidon’s hole and pushed in slowly. Poseidon hissed at the burn, it was a lot bigger than Zeus’s fingers. 

Hades gave him a moment to adjust. Poseidon took shallow breaths for a while. Eventually, he rolled his hips slightly. Hades grinned at him wolfishly and pulled out an inch or so, before rolling back in. Poseidon took a deep breath. Hades did this a couple times, until Poseidon started to grow impatient. “Okay, you can go fast now.”

“Fast?” Hades raised an eyebrow.

“Yes…?” Poseidon asked him in confusion.

Hades grinned manically and pressed Poseidon even tighter against the wall. He pulled his dick out of Poseidon’s hole an inch or so, and slammed back in. Hard. Poseidon jolted back against the wall. “ _ Fuck! _ ” Hades smirked at him and did it again. This time, he slammed into Poseidon’s prostate. Poseidon cried out loudly, mouth parting. Hades didn’t stop. He pulled back two or three inches and slammed right back in, over and over and over again. Poseidon’s eyes fluttered violently again and he choked on his own moans. Every movement ws sensitive, and his senses were getting just overstimulated enough to feel like fucking heaven on earth.“ _ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _ .” He was resorted to a begging, moaning mess. “ _ Fucking shit, Hades. Harder _ .” Hades gladly obliged. He grinned and slammed into Poseidon so hard Poseidon’s head hit the wall painfully. Poseidon didn’t take notice. Hades held him up and pounded into him roughly. He relentlessly slammed into Poseidon’s prostate, not missing once. Poseidon went limp against the wall, letting loud moans slip from his lips. It’s not like he could control them, anyway.

Hades attached his lips to Poseidon’s neck and started to slam into him even harder. Poseidon let out a sob of pleasure. “ _ Shitholygodfuckingshitohmyfuck _ —” tears streamed down his face uncontrollably and caught in his throat. Hades gripped his ass harsly and slammed into him over and over again. He was barely pulling his dick out before slamming back in, giving Poseidon’s prostate little to no time to be left alone. Poseidon couldn’t even form words anymore. “ _ Nnggg….fuck!…. _ ” He was getting pounded into against a wall, and he couldn’t even think straight. Hades smirked against his neck. He thrusted into Poseidon even faster if that was possible, and Poseidon screamed. “ _ Hades! Holy fucking god _ —” 

Hades just smirked and hit Poseidon’s prostate the hardest he could. Poseidon screamed again and came untouched, panting and crying out against the wall, still sobbing. Hades came soon after him, and rode out his orgasm as well. They collapsed into a heap on the floor. Zeus came with a moan by his own hand. 

Hades caressed his hair gently. Zeus came down to sit beside them. “We should probably get to a bed,” he said.

“You think I can fucking  _ walk _ right now?” Poseidon bit out sassily, exhausted. 

Hades snickered and got up. “Maybe I’ll go a little more gentle next time.”

“Um, no,” Zeus said. “ _ I’m _ fucking him next time.”

Hades rolled his eyes and bent down, swooping Poseidon up in a bridal carry easily. “We’ll see about that.” Poseidon made a weak sound of protest, but leant his cheek against Hades’ chest, already dozing off.

A small smile worked its way onto Poseidon’s face as he listened to them bicker on the way to the bed.  _ Next time _ .

**Author's Note:**

> True to my word, Poseidon got wrecked


End file.
